


Nymphetamine

by Leiyedeth



Series: Not your usual omegaverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Yuri Plisesky, Dark Otabek Altin, Dark Yuri Plisetsky, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sex Toys, Smut, Songfic, Strip Tease, horror?, kind of, la falta de ortografía en los mensajes es intencional, no muy importante, nobody is innocent here, nothing is what it seems, pero importante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: ice Nymph tenía todo lo necesario para triunfar en un sitio como Cam♥Mega.Tenía los clientes suficientes para que ser un camboy fuese un negocio rentable; alfas y betas desesperados soltaban su dinero para tener la posibilidad de ver el rostro del precioso omega seductor que no se mostraba completamente en cámara.Era un placer para pocos, pero no cabía duda de que valía la pena caer en el encanto dulce encanto de Ice Nymph."Wracked with your charm, I'm circled like prey"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky/Other(s)
Series: Not your usual omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nymphetamine

**Nick:** Ice Nymph.

**Edad:** 19 años

**Sexo:** Omega

**Ranking:**

4° Ránking Cam ♥ Mega

1° Ranking Semanal

1° Ranking #omegarubio

2° Ranking Caprichos Cumplidos

**Seguidores:** 789342

**Seguidores Satisfechos:** 96,4%

**Seguidores Insatisfechos:** 3,6%

**Interesado en:** Alfas, Betas

**Locación:** Secreta

**Idioma:** Ruso, Inglés

Únete al FanClub de Ice Nymph  **aquí**

Lista de Caprichos  **aquí**

Vídeos Anteriores  **aquí**

Fotografías  **aquí**

Zona VIP  **aquí**

**Estado:** Conectado. Transmitiendo.

**Última transmisión:** Hace tres días, 22 horas y 14 minutos.

**UNIRSE A LA TRANSMISIÓN**

Actualmente tienes [23] tokens.  **Recargar Tokens**

  
  


Sobre mí: 

Transmisiones: Martes y Sábado a las 20:00, Jueves y Domingos: respondo mensajes y solicitudes.

Omega. 

No mostraré mi rostro completo, pero si quieres verlo, detalles en la Zona VIP, si no puedes pagarlo, ni lo intentes. Si quieres un incentivo, mis ojos son verdes.

Me gustan los Alfas y los Betas bien construidos, una vez lo intenté con un Omega, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no me preste suficiente atención. 

Fulldep. Juguetes. 

Recuerda pasar por mi lista de caprichos.

Para peticiones, fotografías, vídeos exclusivos y chats privados, envíame un mp  **aquí** o  **aquí** . NO hago shows con más personas, solo yo. NO ENVÍO NI ACEPTO regalos de olor.

Todo mi material está protegido, si subes mis vídeos y fotografías a otro sitio sin mi autorización, tendrás que hablar con mi abogado. 

OoOoOoO

Cam ♥ Mega era uno de los principales sitios de chat de adultos y live cams shows de modelos omegas, ya que, además de tener buenas prestaciones en lo que a ganancias se refiere, les proporcionaba toda la seguridad necesaria para no ser rastreados por acosadores.

El contenido era casi en su totalidad sexual y cubría una amplia gama de intereses, desde el fetiche más extraño hasta lo más inocentes. Había restricciones de edad y de temas, se evitaba las polémicas y se mantenía la legalidad por sobre todo; a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, Cam ♥ Mega era un negocio elegante y discreto.

Hace menos de seis meses que Ice Nymph se unió al sitio y rápidamente escaló a los primeros lugares, ascendiendo día a día y manteniéndose allí, hasta entrar en el top 10 de los modelos más solicitados de la página. Estar en ese lugar significaba más entradas de dinero y espectadores dispuestos a cumplir su lista de caprichos, ganar recompensas en efectivo por sus logros y la página le pagaba un monto extra si utilizaban sus fotografías o videos para publicidad. 

Cuando la publicidad de Cam ♥ Mega le apareció mientras revisaba un foro que habitualmente visitaba, había dudado un poco sobre si le serviría para sus nuevos intereses. Incluso lo consultó con su mejor amigo, este lo apoyó y resolvieron todos los pro y contra de hacer algo como eso… llegaron a la conclusión de que sería factible y que incluso podría ganar mucho dinero si elegía un buen camino. 

Su mejor amigo era un alfa y lo había conocido en ese foro al que se conectaba casi a diario; él pudo darle muchos consejos sobre lo que los alfas decían sobre los omegas y cómo podría usarlo a su favor. Adoraba a su mejor amigo, o sea, estaban en ese paso complicado de su relación, justo bailando sobre el límite de la amistad y algo más; y ya se conocían en persona, incluso: resultó que eran de la misma ciudad, asistían a la misma universidad e iba a la iglesia donde su padre era ministro.

Al principio, su padre no había visto su relación con buenos ojos. Un alfa y un omega no podían ser amigos, pero él había demostrado ser un alfa respetuoso y que estaba en supresores y que utilizaba productos para enmascarar su olor; ahora su padre estaba encantado, ya que su amigo alfa podía protegerlo en caso de cualquier eventualidad en la universidad.

Cómo si necesitara ser protegido.

Ice Nymph era lo que su nombre describía: piel blanca y de aspecto suave, tenía el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de su espalda (planeaba cortarlo siempre decía, pero sus seguidores le rogaban que no lo hiciera). Sus labios llenos siempre con una sonrisa presumida, sus extremidades largas y estilizadas, armoniosas con el resto de su cuerpo como de hada, cintura marcadas y unas bonitas caderas que delineaban su figura; sus hombros no eran tan amplios como le gustaría, pero ya había abrazado su estilo andrógino, pero dejando claro que era un omega masculino.

Su voz tenía ese timbre grave de acento pesado, su tono rico y su risa encantadora. Sus palabras sucias, sus gemidos… oh, habían muchos que pagan una buena cantidad para que Ice Nymph balbuceara sus nombres mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis.

Su Lista de Caprichos era enorme, abarcaba desde costosa ropa hasta artículos de papelería insignificantes., y su actitud de adolescente mimado le ayudaba a que sus seguidores quisieran cumplir todas sus demandas; ya incluso se había ganado el título de príncipe o princesa gracias a su comportamiento veleidoso y consentido.

OoOoOoO

Apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras el dildo se adentraba en su cuerpo, arrastrando las diferentes texturas por sus paredes internas. Suspiró cuando el falo de silicona se asentó profundamente en su ser.

— Hay algo pervertido en no quitarse toda la ropa mientras follas… ¿no lo creen?. — comentó mientras leía los comentarios de sus seguidores que lo alentaban a quitarse lo que traía puesto. — solo mover un poco la ropa interior y follar… hmmm.

Estaba sobre su cama, vestido con un negligé de aspecto aspecto delicado, montado sobre un gran oso de peluche con un arnés que fijaba un consolador de tamaño considerable. Su cabello rubio caía suelto por sus hombros y se sacudía cuando inició sus movimientos.

Parecía que al principio quería retener los gemidos, pero todo era parte de su puesta en escena. Debía mostrar un lado más puro al principio y mostrar poco a poco un lado más caliente.

Sabía cómo moverse, con pequeños saltos y giros circulares de su cintura, para disfrutar de sus acciones. Abriendo más las piernas, bajó su cuerpo, de su boca entreabierta escapaban suaves gemidos.

Rió perezosamente al leer los comentarios, aquellos que le decían como querían follarlo o como lo satisfarían durante sus períodos de celo.

Ice Nymph empezó a moverse más rápido, apoyando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del peluche para mantener la estabilidad. El lascivo sonido húmedo de las embestidas se alcanzaba a grabar con su potente micrófono, hasta sus suspiros más pequeños podían ser captados.

Sus seguidores escribían en el chat cuánto amaban su voz y su charla sucia, pero quienes llevaban un tiempo viéndolo, sabrían que no diría palabra hasta que empezaran a dar tokens.

Las primera notificaciones empezaron a sonar.

_ AstudB ha dejado 10 tokens _

_ MachoNacho ha dejado 5 tokens _

— Ah, sí… sí. Oh, Alfa… ¡más fuerte!. — gimió en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el juguete sexual. — quiero que me anudes… quiero llevar tus cachorros…

_ GoldBoy ha dejado 20 tokens _

— Hum, GoldBoy, gracias. Eres de mis seguidores más fieles, ¿te gusta verme?... ¿te tocas mientras me ves follarme con un nudo falso?. — hizo un gesto obsceno con su lengua mientras movía sus caderas para seguir penetrándose con el conslador. — ¿eres un alfa, Golden boy? Me gustaría que me lo hicieras así… fuerte y rápido.

_ HenDevs ha dejado 30 tokens _

Ice Nymph soltó un gemido y dejó que sus manos vagaran lentamente desde sus caderas a su pecho, tocándose su sensibles pezones aun cubiertos por una delgada camisola blanca de satín.

— Gracias, HenDevs, ¿quieres verme desnudo?, estoy tan mojado… y mis pezones se hinchan.— bajó un tirante de su única prenda y sonrió a la cámara. — ojalá estuvieras aquí para tocarme con tus manos grandes…

Se levantó de su posición, retirando el consolador que utilizaba y lo envolvió entre sus manos como si estuviese masturbándolo.

BigD1ck ha dejado 10 tokens

— ¿Solo 10, Bigs?. — frunció sus labios brillantes en puchero y se recostó entre los múltiples almohadas, estirando sus largas piernas. — veamos, veo que hay… 9340 persona viéndome en este momento y solo llevo… 5000 tokens. Si quieren que me quite la ropa, debemos alcanzar los 20000 en los próximos diez minutos.Ustedes saben que soy un buen omega y necesito pagar el alquiler de mi apartamento… y si ustedes me quieren, desearán que viva bien, como un príncipe.

Acomodó su rubio cabello para que cayera por uno de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su níveo cuello. La intención era tentar, un alfa caliente se desestabilizaba un poco ante la vista del cuello de un omega deseable, era un lugar para marcar, para reclamar.

_ Savage111 ha dejado 100 tokens _

_ AKAjony ha dejado 55 tokens _

_ CH_BLACK_JR ha dejado 238 tokens _

_ 00zER00 ha dejado 300 tokens _

_ ALPHA’sdick ha dejado 10 tokens _

_ vIKING ha dejado 88 tokens _

_ otropejelagarto ha dejado 400 tokens _

_ Hardip ha dejado 90 tokens _

_ UnCreative ha dejado 5 tokens _

— Oh, vamos, UnCreative, ¿5?. —  murmuró con fingida voz triste mientras se trenzaba el cabello.

_ EdGy1999 ha dejado 100 tokens _

_ JNJSLY ha dejado 48 tokens _

_ urdaddy ha dejado 500 tokens _

— Gracias, urdaddy. — se acercó a la cámara para estirar sus labios en un coqueto beso.

_ DUSTinCREW ha dejado 320 tokens _

_ Genie13 ha dejado 287 tokens _

_ suckmypipe ha dejado 407 tokens _

_ GoldBoy ha dejado 1002 tokens _

— GoldBoy, sigues siendo mi favorito. Te enviaré una fotografía privada por tu generosidad.

_ HornyAF ha dejado 800 tokens _

_ DuckFace ha dejado 939 tokens _

_ Robert32 ha dejado 1000 tokens _

_ HenDevs ha dejado 134 tokens _

_ TripleHisthebest ha dejado 600 tokens _

_ sexbeast ha dejado 890 tokens _

_ JNJSLY ha dejado 1700 tokens _

— Wow, JNJSLY, alguien parece que recargó su cuenta. También te has ganado una fotografía privada

_ mugsymug ha dejado 800 tokens _

_ alekseipetrov ha dejado 890 tokens _

_ CaptainSexy ha dejado 3500 tokens _

— Muchísimas gracias, CaptainSexy, eso si fue un gran aporte. Te ganaste un pequeño vídeo privado.

_ Gingerpig ha dejado 890 tokens _

_ Hellraiser89 ha dejado 512 tokens _

_ KuroHaert ha dejado 20 tokens _

— Chicos, son lo máximo. Ustedes si que saben cómo proveer a un omega... hemos pasado muy rápido la meta. Ahora, lo prometido.

Ice Nymph ajustó la cámara cuidadosamente, tratando de no enseñar su rostro más allá de la punta de su nariz. Se arrodilló sobre sus sábanas y tomó el borde de encaje de su camisola, subiéndola lentamente para mostrar sus muslos pálidos.

Se detuvo un momento creando tensión, para mostrar que traía ropa interior de encaje de un prístino color blanco.

Mordió su labio y el sonido de la notificación de la llegada de tokens sonó reiteradamente.

De un solo movimiento tiró la camisola hasta su ombligo, sacudiendo las caderas de forma sensual. Retiró la prenda muy despacio, como si disfrutara el deslizamiento del satín por su cuerpo.

Estiró sus brazos y arrojó el bulto de ropa a algún lugar de su habitación. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para leer los comentarios que parecían sucederse uno tras otros.

— ¿Cuál es la parte que más les gusta de mí? ¿mi culo?. — metió los pulgares en la cinturilla de la diminuta tanga que apenas lo cubría.— Estos tan bonitos me los regaló Ed2705, a través de mi lista de caprichos, pero hoy no podía conectarse. Te lo has perdido.

Se desnudó de una manera que rozaba lo elegante, con gracia, sin siquiera perder el equilibrio a pesar de que estaba sobre sus rodillas. Su miembro se hallaba erguido, de color rosa contra el resto de su piel tan clara, sin ningún rastro de vello o marca de alguna clase. 

Comenzó a moverse como si bailara, con movimientos ondulantes y sus manos paseando por todo su cuerpo, estimulando zonas que le hacían dar pequeños espasmos; pronto empezó con gemidos, suaves, casi como maullidos. Ice Nymph separó un poco sus piernas y llevó una de sus manos entre sus piernas, tocando superficialmente su erección, presionando la zona del perineo, burlándose de sí mismo y, finalmente, alcanzando su entrada ya húmeda por la lubricación propia de su sexo.

— Estoy tan mojado… ¡ah!. — con facilidad introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, penetrándose un par de veces y después sacando sus dígitos húmedos y pegajosos con su propia sustancia, para acercarlos a la cámara. — es como si estuviese en celo… tal vez algún día me conecte cuando esté en celo… puedo tomar el consolador más grande sin ningún problema, aunque también me gustaría pasarlo con un alfa con una polla gruesa y que pueda darme lo que necesito.. 

Las notificaciones de los tokens llegando masivamente le hizo componer una sonrisa. Era bastante fácil manipular a las alfas (y a los betas con complejo de alfas) para obtener lo que quería, y todo lo que Ice Nymph quería en ese momento era dinero… había otras cosas, pero eso solo quedaba reservado para la sección VIP.

Y a propósito de eso...

—Un segundo, querido público. Quiero mostrarles algo que me llegó por sorpresa.

Se levantó con un distinguido movimiento que parecía propio de un bailarín de ballet, y caminó con garbo a un rincón de su habitación que la cámara no alcanzaba a mostrar. Al volver, se quedó de espaldas a la cámara un momento, mostrando su trasero.

Las notificaciones de tokens sonaron como una cascada, por lo que se decidió por una atrevida acción: dejó la caja sobre su cama y utilizó sus manos para abrir sus glúteos y mostrar su entrada húmeda y brillante de sus fluidos omega.

—Les gusta, ¿no?.— preguntó con sorna, resbalando su dedo para burlarse de su borde, rodeándolo sin llegar a introducirlo.— soy una puta por su dinero, lo saben, ¿no?

Un pitido entrecortado resonó en la habitación, prueba de que el número de donaciones había aumentado alarmantemente; razón por la que decidió complacerlos: hundió sus dedos en su agujero, abriéndose en primer plano para el deleite de sus seguidores, poco a poco alcanzó un ritmo para penetrarse con sus dígitos.

Empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, para dejar su pecho descansara sobre la cama y su parte trasera quedara más levantada, abriendo más sus piernas para darle una mejor visión a su público. 

Nuevos gemidos salieron de sus rosados labios, su respiración se agitó y extendió su otra mano para alcanzar su miembro y masturbarse. 

Ice Nymph aceleró sus movimientos buscando su satisfacción. Amplió sus dedos para introducir uno más. Sus extremidades temblaron un poco ante la intensidad del toque.

—Hmm… se siente tan bien… ahhhh… tan profundo… me gustaría que mis dedos fueran más gruesos para estar más lleno.

Su entrada se filtraba con su esencia, lo mismo su erección que se bañaba en presemen. 

Forzó su muñeca en una postura forzada para encajar el pulgar en su entrada y que el pulgar presionara su perineo para una estimulación externa de su próstata.

Su hombro dolía por la posición, pero no pensaba detenerse, no ahora que estaba con la excitación a tope. Por un momento olvidó que había cientos de alfas y betas viéndolo en un momento tan íntimo.

Los sollozos subieron de nivel a medida se acercaba a un orgasmo. Sentía como su propia secreción resbalaba por la piel de sus muslos, estaba acercándose a sus días más fértiles, porque lo que estaría más mojado que de costumbre.

Su cuerpo se contraía en torno a su propio toque, era cada vez más difícil mantener un ritmo controlado y satisfactorio. Su aliento febril humedecía la colcha sobre su cama, su piel se enrojecía y picaba, el tirón familiar en su bajo vientre.

La sensación de anticipación contruyéndose en su bajo vientre.

Solo un poco más rápido…

Solo un poco más fuerte…

Su brazo cansado, obligándose a encontrar el ángulo correcto. Un poco más…

El destello de placentero dolor cuando apretó su miembro un poco más de lo necesario...

Y alcanzó su liberación con un agudo gemido.

Se derrumbó contra la cama, jadeando agotado y riéndose entre dientes. A tientas buscó las pequeñas bragas de encaje y limpió sus manos, se arrastró cuidadosamente hasta el centro de su cama, para mantener su rostro oculto.

Revolvió bajo sus almohadas y sacó una camiseta de gran tamaño para cubrirse. Antes de recostarse en una posición más cómoda, atrajo la caja y la ubicó a su alcance.

—Antes de finalizar la sesión de hoy quería mostrarles esto.— sacó la tapa de cartón y extrajo un paquete envuelto en plástico de burbujas. Diestramente quitó la envoltura y sostuvo frente a la cámara un nuevo dildo que traía un montón de mangueritas, una base complicada y una serie de botellitas.— esto es algo que puse en mi lista de deseos hace un día y uno de ustedes muy generosamente me lo ha comprado y le puso envío exprés para que llegara en el menor tiempo posible a mis manos… o a mi culo, más correctamente.

Se estiró para acercar su computadora más cerca y leer algunos de los mensajes que le estaban llegando sobre su regalo. Ni siquiera se molestaría en leer lo que escribieron durante su show, seguramente no tenían ninguna clase de coherencia más que decirle lo zorra que se veía o lo calientes que estaban, o como desearían que fuera su polla abriéndolo, los primeros días allí ya había leído mucho de eso.

—Para quienes no lo saben, esto se llama squirting dildo. Aquí en la base se conecta con estos tubitos y, después, estos se aseguran a la abertura de estos frascos. Lo divertido es que este amiguito puede simular un…  _ cumshot _ .— se rió mientras intentaba armar el adminículo, enchufando las delgadas mangueras a la base.— las botellitas estas traen mezclas de lubricantes muy espesos y de un color igual al del semen… básicamente puedo montar esto y hacer que se corra dentro de mi, y llenarme hasta que se derrame, como un alfa…

Destapó uno de las botellas y extrajo un poco de la sustancia lubricante, tenía una consistencia densa y blanquecina, un poco parecida a la clara de huevo. Jugó con ella entre sus dedos mientras leía la etiqueta.

—Oh my god, chico, este es comestible… podría follarme la garganta y comerme la venida de esta cosa.— probó un poco en su dedo pulgar, pasando su lengua descaradamente lento.— bueno, sabe a vainilla. Sé que les encantaría verme, pero el estreno de este juguetito será hoy en VIP, solo abriré tres cupos hoy, los que lleguen primero y paguen la tarifa están dentro. Al resto, me despido, gracias por venir hoy y sueñen conmigo, bebés.

Lanzó un beso a la cámara y la apagó de inmediato.

  
  


Ice Nymph recogió su cabello en un moño para que no le molestara y metió en una bolsa negra la ropa interior y el negligé que había utilizado para la transmisión. Sacó el arnés del oso de peluche y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación para meter el dildo en el lavamanos lleno de agua; lo lavó rápidamente y lo envolvió en una toalla.

Se arrodilló al costado de su cama y sacó dos cajas de tamaño considerable. Abrió la primera, sacando más animales de peluche y guardó el consolador junto a los otros que se escondían allí; en la segunda caja, de debajo de un montón de libros, extrajo una bolsa que contenía un conjunto de lencería de color negro. Tapó ambas cajas y las metió donde estaban.

Con toallas húmedas limpió sus muslos y su piel donde hubiesen quedado restos de su actividad anterior. Cambió la camiseta por la lencería y antes de volver a su lugar en la cama, arrojó la bolsa negra con la otra ropa al cesto de la basura.

Abrió la sala privada en su panel de control y vio a los tres seguidores que llegaron primero a comprar un lugar. No todos podían pagar 100000 tokens para un show VIP, pero eso no les impedía intentarlo.

Encendió la cámara nuevamente, buscó el ángulo que le permitía esconder su rostro y clickeó el botoncito de empezar la transmisión

— JNJSLY, GoldBoy y CaptainSexy, mis tres afortunados el día de hoy. Soy su omega dispuesto, díganme que hacer, amos. 

OoOoOoO

Yuri Plisetsky, 21 años, estudiante de tercer año de enfermería, hijo del respetado ministro Plisetsky, quien dirigía la parroquia de la Congregación Protestante de Kazan. Considerado un joven ejemplar y esforzado, un modelo de comportamiento omega y amado por todos en la comunidad; era un muchacho humilde y retraído, no se llevaba muy bien con las personas de su edad, casi siempre rodeado de adultos mayores y niños, siempre con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y dispuesto a ayudar en las actividades de la iglesia.

Por lo menos eso era lo que todos creían.

Nadie sabía cuánto amaba ser Ice Nymph, que mentía sobre su edad y que bajo su cama ocultaba más de un sucio secreto. Nadie sabía que los martes y jueves, cuando su familia iba al sermón y él se quedaba fingiendo que estudiaría, vendía sus orgasmos y acababa desnudo frente a un montón de extraños.

Nadie nunca podría imaginar cuánto se excitaba vistiéndose con prendas escandalosas, pensando en cuantos alfas y betas estaban por ahí masturbándose con su imagen. Ni siquiera podían imaginar los gustos diferentes que lo habían arrastrado a hacer aquello.

Bueno, todos, salvo su mejor amigo; pero él lo entendía y lo apoyaba. A veces le enseñaba cosas nuevas y se divertían mucho juntos, lo amaba, y más de una vez se encontró fantaseando con él mientras hacía sus  _ live shows _ . 

Ahora mismo, Yuri se encontraba en un centro comercial de la ciudad vecina cambiándose de ropa. Había mentido diciendo que en su carrera harían un servicio social en otra ciudad, su comportamiento impecable lo respaldaba, por lo que sus padres ni siquiera dudaron de su palabra.

Guardó el recatado suéter y los aburridos jeans en su mochila, se calzó unas medias de red y unos shorts de mezclilla tan pequeños que parecían ilegales. Su camiseta blanca fue reemplazada con un bralette negro y una camisa a cuadros tan larga que llegaba a mitad de sus muslos; sobre eso se vistió con una chaqueta esponjosa con motivos de animal print, remató su look con un maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos, sus labios de un tono vino mate (en combinación con su camisa), su largo cabello en un rodete descuidado y gafas que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro.

Se comprobó en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho.

Aún le quedaba un viaje de dos horas hacía el lugar donde se vería con CaptainSexy. 

Uno de sus seguidores pagó los dos mil dólares que cobraba por ver su rostro, y de inmediato le preguntó cuál era el valor de verlo en persona. Yuri hizo las preguntas necesarias como para saber que CaptainSexy era, por lo menos, de la misma área del país y decidió que tres mil dólares más eran lo suficiente como para mostrarse cara a cara.

Antes de salir comprobó que todo estuviera en su mochila y se dirigió a la farmacia a comprar una caja de condones.

OoOoOoO

**CaptainSexy:** hey bebé me confirmas???

**Yo:** sí. Ya estoy vestido, listo y esperando instrucciones

**CaptainSexy:** que llevas puesto??

**CaptainSexy:** no no me digas

**CaptainSexy:** quiero sorprenderme 

**CaptainSexy:** además te llevo un regalo

**Yo:** vas a decirme que es?

**CaptainSexy:** es una sorpresa bebé

**Yo:** no puedo esperar para saber

**CaptainSexy:** creo que te gustará

**CaptainSexy:** puedes mandarme una foto??

**Yo:** eso tiene un valor extra, daddy

**CaptainSexy:** ok mejor espero a verte en vivo

**Yo:** buena elección. Donde quieres que te espere?

**CaptainSexy:** en el hotel inglés del centro

**Yo:** el empress catherina?

**CaptainSexy:** sí, la habitación esta reservada a nombre de Jules Jerome Leroy

**Yo:** y puedo saber que habitación es?

**CaptainSexy:** la suite del último piso. Lo mejor para ti bebé 

**Yo:** eres el mejor

**Yo:** nos vemos

**Yo:** un beso

**CaptainSexy:** tratare de llegar a la hora… puede que me atrase un poco pero sientete libre de pedir lo que quieras mientras esperas

**Yo:** gracias daddy

OoOoOoO

“Jules Jerome Leroy”. Yuri frunció el ceño ante el nombre, el único Leroy que se le venía a la mente era el reverendo amigo de su padre, si era él o era de la misma familia iba a ser muy gracioso.

Estaba sentado en la gran cama de la lujosa suite del hotel, balanceaba su pierna, aburrido, revisando sus redes sociales en su teléfono y lanzando miradas a la persona sentada inmóvil frente a él.

Justo cuando iba a hacer algo para romper el silencio, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos treinta años.

—¿Captain?.— preguntó Yuri, un tanto nervioso.

El hombre asintió y entró en la habitación, como en estado de shock, estirando las manos en dirección al omega.

—Eres precioso, mucho más bonito en persona… oh, tus piernas. Bebé, eres perfecto.

—Gracias.— compuso una sonrisa y permitió que el alfa (lo supo por las fuertes feromonas de excitación que desprendía el hombre) lo tomara por cintura.

—Tus ojos son la cosa más linda que he visto. Eres el omega perfecto para críar…

—No me halagues tanto, me siento un poco cohibido

—No deberías, todos te lo dicen todo el tiempo.— hizo que Yuri girara para verlo desde todos los ángulos.— follarte debe ser un placer.

—Puedo decir lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Tu nombre real, no sé si quiero llamarte Ice Nymph mientras estoy dentro de ti.

—Lo siento, daddy. Sin nombres, el código de las hadas dice que entregar tu nombre es muy peligroso, das poder sobre las personas, las puedes controlar.

—Tú sabes mi nombre.

Ice Nymph solo sonrió y se sentó en la cama, palmeando el lugar a su lado. Jules se apresuró a estar a su lado y fue cuando se fijó que había alguien más en la habitación, antes de que abriera la boca para preguntar, el omega se adelantó:

—Este es GoldBoy, también está en la página y compró… mis servicios.

—No planeo compartir.— gruño el alfa, y Yuri rió encantadoramente.

—No tienes que hacerlo, a GoldBoy tampoco le gusta la idea de compartir, él solo quiere mirar, permanecerá en silencio, allí, sin tocar ni intervenir, solo ver. ¿No te calienta pensar que hay otro alfa en la habitación mientras te coges a un omega? Sabiendo que él no puede tocar ni decir nada, solo ver como hundes tu polla en mi culo y me haces gritar…

—Nymph.— Jules medio gimió ante las palabras de Yuri y terminó por ceder.— vale, que se quede, pero si intenta algo…

—No lo hará, GoldBoy es un buen chico ¿verdad?

El extraño solo asintió. Jules lo miró con sospecha, es decir, había un desconocido en un rincón de la habitación, sentado en uno de los sillones como si fuera muy normal, llevaba un suéter negro con capucha, un cubrebocas y unas gafas oscuras, como si no quisieran que conocieran su identidad.

Si fuera un voyeur, Jules tampoco querría que lo descubrieran.

Su concentración se interrumpió cuando una de las delicadas manos de Ice Nymph acunó su entrepierna. Su respiración se cortó ante el toque.

Arrastró su mano tras el fino cuello de Yuri y quiso acercarlo para un beso.

—Sin besos, Daddy. Prefiero tener mi boca ocupada en otra cosa.

—¿Cuánto…?

—No, los besos no son negociables.— arrastró su lengua por el labio inferior, tentando.— mejor, prepárate para el show.

Jules se movió hasta quedar en el centro de la cama y Ice Nymph volvió a sonreír con esa coquetería suya.

Con movimientos lentos desabotonó sus pequeños  _ shorts _ , rodando sus caderas en lentos círculos mientras se despojaba de ellos. Con calculada tranquilidad hizo que la prenda se deslizara por sus largas piernas hasta formar un nido de tela a sus pies.

De manera calmada y sensual se quité las medias de red, con cuidado de no romperlas ni tropezarse; pasó sus manos por sus muslos y se detuvo en sus caderas abrazadas por el encaje color vino de las pequeñas bragas. 

La mirada pícara de sus ojos verdes no abandonó el rostro de Jules cuando jugó con los tirantes de su bralette, estirándolos para descubrir que abajo llevaba algo así como un sujetador de omega, del mismo color que el resto de su ropa interior.

Primero estiró sus largos brazos hacia arriba, enredándolos con su cabello, enterrando las manos allí, en busca del pasador que sujetaba su rubia cascada. Permitió que su cabellera cayera por sus hombros y, mordiénse el labio hasta dejarlo rojo, se quitó la prenda superior.

El fuerte jadeo del alfa fue el sonido más alto. 

Ice Nymph caminó con pasos lentos y felinos hacia el borde de la cama, muy consciente de lo que causaba en el hombre frente a él.

—¿Me quieres?.— preguntó con ese tono ronco que volvía loco a sus seguidores de  Cam♥Mega

—Sí, sí… por favor.— gimió Jules y el rubio le mostró su sonrisa más dulce, alejándose a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Daddy, Jules, debes saber que soy un pobre omega indefenso, y me gusta jugar seguro.— arrojó la caja de condones a la cama e hizo un puchero que pretendía ser inocente.— y no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control, me gusta el control… ¿cumplirías un capricho para mí?

—Lo que quieras, bebé, cualquier cosa… yo…

—Shhhhh, calladito.— Ice Nymph sacó de su mochila algo metálico y brillante.— tienes que usar esto, alfa. Si no lo usas, no me tendrás.

Balanceó un brillante par de esposas cromadas ante los ojos de Jules, que solo pareció más excitado ante la propuesta.

—Lo que quieras, bebé. De verdad, lo que quieras…

—Gracias, daddy.— el omega no perdió tiempo y se ubicó a horcajadas de Jules y le pidió una de sus muñecas para que poner una de las argollas de las esposas. Con toda la intención apoyó su pecho sobre la cara del hombre para pasar la corta cadena por los barrotes de la cama y poner el otro extremo en la otra mano.

Jules estaba extasiado a pesar de que no podía tocar al omega.

Ice Nymph le dio un guiño y balanceó sus caderas sobre el regazo del alfa.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Contigo aquí, Nymph, es como un sueño

—Gracias, esperemos que sea así para GoldBoy.— ambos se giraron a mirar al otro en la habitación y solo dio un asentimiento. Ni siquiera se había movido de su posición anterior ni emitido ruido alguno.— dijiste que me traías un regalo, daddy

—No te lo puedo dar, pero está en mi bolso.

El omega se levantó y fue por el bolso de Jules. Revolvió descuidadamente dentro y encontró un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel plateado.

—¿Qué será?

—Puedes abrirlo.

Con dedos diestros deshizo la intrincada cinta y rompió el elegante papel. Una risita emocionada escapó del omega y agitó la caja de un teléfono nuevo.

—Es el último modelo, daddy. Gracias.— sacó el móvil de su empaque y los revisó superficialmente.— me encanta. Yo también te traje un regalo.

—Tú eres mi regalo.— dijo Jules, satisfecho por haber cubierto una necesidad del omega que deseaba.

—Bueno, sí, pero también es otra cosa. Algo que quizás no te va a gustar.

—Todo lo que me des, me gustará, bebé.

—Ojalá sigas pensando eso después de que lo veas.

—No te preocupes, Nymph.

Volvió a su mochila y volteó todo su contenido sobre la alfombra, y del revoltijo de ropa y basura, extrajo un bonito estuche alargado con estampado de tigre.

—¿Se puede encriptar?.— preguntó dejando caer el teléfono nuevo en el regazo de GoldBoy

—¿Qué...?

Jules se sintió un poco amenazado cuando el otro alfa, GoldBoy, descubrió su cabeza y se quitó las gafas revelando unos salvajes ojos castaños. Ni siquiera pareció fijarse en él, revisó el celular, quitándole la tapa trasera y leyendo algo.

—Sí, se podrá. Me tomará un par de días y no podrás conectarlo a internet unas dos semanas, en lo que pruebo una mejora.

—¡¿Dos semanas?!

—Puedes usar tu teléfono antiguo, mientras.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?.— preguntó Jules en un grito agitado, moviendo sus manos contra las esposas, tratando de liberarse.— ¿Qué demonios… ? Suéltame, maldita puta…

—Oh, cállate, imbécil.— Ice Nymph rodó los ojos y abrió su estuche de tigre para extraer una refinada daga alargada, de un bruñido color dorado.— ¡no te sorporto!

—¿Qué?... ¡AYUDA!.— gritó el alfa cuando vio que el bonito omega se acercaba a él con el filo apuntando a su pecho.

—¿Si sabes que las paredes están insonorizadas?.— se burló el rubio, y usando su sonrisa más irónica.— gracias por el dinero, daddy.

Hundió la hoja en el cuello de Jules. Varias veces. Una y otra vez.

Había aprendido que la mejor forma de ahogar los gritos era atacando la garganta primero, perforar una y otra vez hasta que la sangre espumosa emergiera en todas direcciones.

Se hacía un lío, sí. Pero valía la pena.

Siempre valía la pena.

Ver como la vida se apaga en los ojos de estos tipos insoportables que lo llamaban. La emoción de hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiera.

Deslizó el filo por el pecho del alfa. Oh, le gustaba como la piel se abría con una línea limpia y la vida manaba roja, hacia los costados, envolviendo el cuerpo como una mortaja.

Tibia entre sus dedos en el momento en que hundió la daga en su pecho, la fuerza extra que debía aplicar para romper el esternón; el pequeño crujido que le indicaba que podía alcanzar el corazón.

—No lo apuñales en el estómago, Yura.

—Ya sé.— dijo y cambió su objetivo: los ojos. Esos ojos azules que lo miraban desde la muerte.

Estúpido.

A dónde iba no necesitaría ojos… 

Dejó caer la hoja de la daga en la cuenca ocular. Las mezcla de tejido y sangre supurando de los agujeros…

Le cortó la lengua y la metió en uno de sus ojos.

—Beka, ¿trajiste todo para limpiar?

—Sí.— el mencionado se acercó y, quitándose el cubrebocas, capturó los labios de Yuri.— me gusta ver que puedas tener toda la diversión. Unos amigos vendrán por el cuerpo, creo que van a venderlo a un restaurante o algo.

—¿Un restaurante de carne humana?.— preguntó Yuri asqueado, riendo.

—A cada quien lo suyo, gatito.

—Ahora que lo dices.

De un tirón bajó el pantalón de Jules y apuñaló sus genitales. Cortó el miembro del alfa y, con una mueca de asco absoluto, volvió a prestar atención al rostro y, cortando los costados de la boca, metió allí el trozo de carne.

Yuri se acomodó en la cama para encontrar un mejor ángulo para trazar los brazos de Jules con líneas sangrantes, dibujando cosas sin sentido y cortando, solo para crear un desastre más grande.

—La próxima vez es mi turno, Yura.

—Por supuesto, GoldBoy.

OoOoOoO

Ice Nymph y GoldBoy se habían conocido en un foro sobre suicidios y asesinos seriales. Ambos tenían este pensamiento morboso, que partió con el deseo de autoeliminación pero que evolucionó hasta convertirse en querer quitar la vida a alguien más.

Había muchos como ellos en la red… en la parte oscura de la red, allí donde accedes con un buscador encriptado y una ip que no se puede rastrear.

Sorprendentemente tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo que no tardaron en hacerse amigos. GoldBoy era interesante e inteligente, tanto que captó todas las pistas que fue dejando Ice Nymph para que descubriera el lugar donde vivía.

Esa fue la prueba. Él lo resolvió el acertijo al final de la semana y le confió que vivía en la misma ciudad.

Ice Nymph se emocionó. Yuri se emocionó.

Fueron meses de juegos y acertijos. Ambos podían y con una fluidez natural empezaron a planear cómo harían un crimen perfecto.

Cuando GoldBoy le confesó que era un alfa, Ice Nymph le confesó que era un omega y bromeó con que eran la pareja perfecta.

De algún modo y como acostumbraban a jugar, establecieron un par de sitios donde reunirse. Dando coordenadas y pistas falsas, escapando el uno del otro, hasta que finalmente se encontraron en una cafetería de la universidad.

Al momento de verse, Ice Nymph… Yuri, supo que GoldBoy, Otabek, sería su mejor amigo.

Empezaron a verse regularmente. Otabek estaba sacando un máster en algo de informática y asegurándose un cupo en un doctorado, era inteligente como el infierno y tenía esa mirada afilada que parecía querer meterse en el cerebro de Yuri.

Yuri, por su parte, se encontró seducido por las maneras de taciturna de Otabek, su voz y la forma en que demostraba su talento e ingenio mientras le enseñaba a ser invisible en la red.

El padre de Yuri era ministro y se jactaba de tener al hijo perfecto. Otabek también jugaba a ser el hijo perfecto para su familia, quienes asistían a la congregación de los Plisetsky. Pasaron más tiempo juntos cuando lograron sobrellevar las primeras tensiones que la amistad entre un alfa y un omega podían generar.

Para ese entonces, ya se habían acostado un par de veces y estaban intentando salir de ese limbo de amistad a pareja. Les era un poco complicado, porque las relaciones interpersonales eran un tanto complejas para personas como ellas.

Su conversación preferida siempre fue la de cometer el crimen perfecto.

Y cuando Yuri propuso como encontrar a sus víctimas, trabajaron en torno a ello. Yuri era un omega bello y con una cara angelical, su personalidad retorcida y sus gustos por la sangre quedaban opacados por su aspecto, por lo que era ideal.

Funcionó de inmediato. Los encantos naturales de Yuri fueron como una droga para sus seguidores, no parecían tener suficiente de él y pagaban cantidades de dinero ridícula por verlo y conocerlo en persona.

Siempre caían, con la promesa de acostarse con él se volvían idiotas sin sentido, vulnerables. Aprovechaba que sus defensas estaban bajas y GoldBoy entraba en juego, su seguidor favorito, el que borraba las huellas de ambos en el internet y desaparecía los cuerpos, tenía muchos contactos y Yuri bromeaba con eso; le gustaba la manera de matar de Otabek, era más cuidada y nunca derramó más sangre de la necesaria, tenía esta compulsión de no tocar a nadie más de lo necesario (salvo a Yuri).

Mientras revisaban los documentos de Jules, descubrieron que era pariente del reverendo Leroy (la familia aquella que siempre se jactaba de ser muy apegadas a la religión y a las buenas costumbres), rieron y pidieron servicio a la habitación.

Follaron en el baño mientras esperaban que los amigos de GoldBoy fueran por el cuerpo. Otabek volvió a desactivar las cámaras mientras abandonaban el hotel.

Yuri insistió que con el dinero podrían comprar una motocicleta.

Otabek lo abrazó y le dijo que lo mejor sería ahorrar para comprar un departamento en otro país.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué si me gusta escribir cosas retorcidas?
> 
> Sí.
> 
> Me gusta pensar en que mis niños serían compañeros hasta en los crímenes :D 
> 
> Si llegó hasta aquí, muchas gracias.
> 
> En su momento, literalmente, escribí esto en vez de dormir.


End file.
